Sleep disturbances, excessive daytime sleepiness and fatigue have been widely documented in adults diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis; however, little work has been done to evaluate these variables in children diagnosed with Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis (JRA), nor do we know how sleep disturbances impact daytime performance in school-age children. The purpose of this research study is to evaluate sleep/wake patterns in children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis and in healthy children of the same age and sex.